iGo to a Amusement Park
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Freddie's best friend Matt gets tickets for an amusement park for his birthday. So he takes, Sam, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson to the amusement park. But instead of having fun at the amusement park, he others ideas. What can the ideas be?
1. Prologue

A/N: Pre iOMG.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Freddie's POV

She just grinds my gears and makes me want to pull my hair out. She went to far, she insulted my dad and mom. Sam told me that the reason I have no dad, is because he couldn't handle living with my mom because she's overprotective. Not true. He died in a drive-by shooting.

I lived in a horrible town where there's violence and hobos that tries to mug you. I always had to run to the safety of my home. My dad wasn't paying attention and the gang shoot them in the drive-by shooting. My mom wanted to get a new start and we moved here.

I walked across the hall to my apartment and slammed the door shut which would drive my mom crazy if she found out I did that. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I jumped on my bed and let the tears roll down my cheeks. Sam's dad left her mom at least he's alive somewhere.

Carly's dad is somewhere in a submarine, at least he's alive. Carly's mom is who knows where. My dad is buried underground in a box for all eternity, due to some fucking idiots who just had to have a drive-by shooting.

I don't know what happened to Matt's dad. He never talks about him. I remember once when he was spending the night, I woke up to get some water and I saw him with his hands on his stomach, crying in his sleep. Sam is just ugh... though she does have the most beautiful blue eyes. What am I saying? I need to go talk to Matt.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Freddie walked in his best friend's room looking around. It was a normal bedroom, well somewhat normal. It has a bed with black and red sheets. Posters of rock bands like KoRn, Ozzy Osbourne, and other rock bands that Freddie has never heard of. On one wall there's a frame box of six pairs of scissors and there's some clothes scattered around on the floor. The door slowly opened and Matt's wolf-dog Tito walked in and nudged his nose against a shirt, whimpering slightly. Freddie scratched Tito behind his ears.

"I miss my best friend too." Freddie said. Matt had currently been in a mental hospital for five months, because he had tired to kill himself and Freddie had found out by his mom. Freddie had always visited his best friend in the mental hospital.

Freddie had meet Matt when he was a Freshman and nobody wanted to hang out with the 'Goth freak' and he had sat at the same table with Matt. Freddie had found out by Matt's mom that he saved her son's life for being his friend and the teen looked at Tito who laid on the ground, his nose still nudging the shirt, whimpering missing his other owner. Freddie knew that his best friend was supposed to come home today, but wondered where he was. He heard a door close and heard a conversation from the stairs.

"You have to take the pills!" Freddie heard Matt's mom yell.

"I will once I figure out why my door is open." Matt called back and then lugged a suitcase in the room glancing at Freddie, and his wolf-dog. Matt dropped the suitcase and hugged Tito who in return licked the side of Matt's face.

"You finally left the mental hospital." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I'm glad. I can say, 'I'm a depressed suicidal fifteen year old nearly sixteen years old in a few days'." Matt said sarcastically hugging his wolf-dog close while Tito rested his head on Matt's shoulder.

"Yeah. I got your birthday present." Freddie said and Matt smiled.

"What is it?" Matt asked, pressing a kiss to Tito's head.

"You'll get it in a few days on your birthday." Freddie said.

"Damn." Matt muttered.

"What does your mom mean, by 'taking your pills'?" Freddie questioned.

"I've been diagnosed with depression, I've now have to take pills to help me with it." Matt explained and then let go of Tito. Matt put his suitcase on the bed and opened it. Matt started putting his clothes away and grabbed a pair of scissors. "I've missed you so much."

"Really?" Freddie asked helping his best friend put away the clothes.

"Yeah. The mental hospital won't let me go anywhere where's there's pointy objects." Matt explained and shrugged. "Having no scissors hurt." Freddie chuckled at his Gothic best friend's scissor obsession.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not having much Sam and Carly in it. They will show up sometime in the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Freddie was sitting down at the lunch table with Matt who was currently reading The Exorcist and looked at his best friend.

"So. How is Tito?" Freddie asked.

"Why do you ask?" Matt asked.

"He seemed pretty heartbroken when you were gone." Freddie explained. "Before you came home."

"Oh. Yeah. Mom told me that." Matt said. "Said that he was laying at my door whimpering."

"Did you make any friends at the mental hospital?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. Three. A girl who hears voices, a boy who's bipolar, and a girl who claims she's psychic." Matt answered and went back to reading the book.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading horror novels?" Asked Freddie.

"No." Said Matt.

"Some dude offered me meat from the back of his van." Freddie said.

"My mom always told me 'beware of the traveling meat salesmen'." Matt explained, still reading his book and turned a page.

"I'm not asking why." Freddie said, noticing Carly and Sam talking to each other as they sat at a table looking around, for Freddie. The teen looked at his sophomore best friend. "Are you Gothic?"

"Are you nerdy?" Matt countered.

"Yeah," Freddie replied. "I take it that you are Gothic." Matt gave Freddie a 'duh' face.

"I'm also suicidal." The Goth said and looked at his book again. "Are you talking to your two friends?" Freddie remembered that he talked to Matt about what happened at Carly's apartment and what Sam had said.

"No." The oldest said.

"Oh. They'll-" Matt replied, but Carly and Sam managed to squeeze with the two boys. Carly bumping into Matt, causing him to slide over a little. "Never touch me." Matt scooted over on the bench and looked at Carly who was confused.

"OK then." Carly said, slightly confused.

"Getting straight to the point," Matt said and looked at Sam. "Why did you insult Freddie's dad, by telling him that he left probably because of his mom?"

"Talking about my mom, she hates you." Freddie said to Matt.

"Why?" The Goth asked, slightly confused.

"She believes that you do Satanic rituals and you would try to talk me into doing rituals to." The boy said and Matt stared. "She judges you by what you're wearing."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Matt asked looking at his clothes.

"She says that the Devil possesses you or something." Freddie explained, ignoring the fact that Carly and Sam are sitting at the table.

"Why? Is it because I tried to kill myself?" Matt asked and Carly's eyebrows skyrocketed upward at what Matt said.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know that." Freddie said and noticed Matt looked at something.

"I'm going to annoy someone." Matt said and then left, forgetting to take his book with him.

"He forgot his book." Freddie said, grabbing the book, and walked through the doors of the cafeteria. He noticed Matt was talking to, no, flirting with some girl that Freddie recognized as Caitlin, and she was flirting back. Freddie decided that he'll just drop the book in Matt's locker as he was really busy flirting.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short. As you can tell, this was just a filler chapter or something.


	3. Chapter 2

Matt was currently sitting cross-legged on the couch in Freddie's apartment picking at the wrapping paper covering his gift that's resting on his lap, Freddie was laying on the couch next to him.

"So. You and your two friends aren't talking to each other?" Matt asked.

"I still haven't forgiven Sam for insulting my dad." Freddie said and shrugged. "Carly of course didn't say anything." Freddie nudged Matt's knee with his sock covered feet and smiled. "How does it feel to be sixteen?" Matt shrugged.

"Not different from fifteen." Matt mumbled.

"What did your mom get you?" The oldest asked.

"Therapy." Matt muttered, picking at the wrapping paper and Freddie nudged Matt's knee again with his foot.

"Open it. I'll bet you like it. Or love it." Freddie said.

_What do I have to lose?_ Matt thought and tore the wrapping paper off the present noticing three pairs scissors in a display box.

"Those are the actual scissors from The Scissoring." Freddie said, remembering how Matt had dragged him to the movie explaining that the movie is about a girl comes back to life, then stabs all her friends and enemies. Freddie was surprised that he found out that he quite enjoys scary movies.

"Really?" Matt said getting excited, like he'd found out that Caitlin returned his feelings, but was to scared to admit it.

"Yeah." Freddie said. "Sam thought that something really was wrong with me."

"Gee, for someone who you claim to hate, you talk about her a lot." Matt said.

"I do not." Freddie said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Was the sarcastic remark coming from the Goth, who stroked the pair of scissors, then laid on the couch, placing his feet next to Freddie's arm. "Notice how the nutcracker sounds like a wrestling move?"

"Yeah. Like how you punch some boy in the crotch." Freddie said.

"Or kick them, yelling, 'nutcracker!'." Matt explained and his best friend somehow unconsciously started to fiddle around with Matt's feet.

"Yeah. Maybe with a hammer." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Like how that one girl in my math class was talking to this other girl, and she said, 'I'll punch you in the crotch. Do girls have crotches? I'll punch you in the ovaries'." Matt said. "That was hilarious."

"I bet it was." Freddie said, not really interested.

"You know in books how they say, that if you kiss some girl, they 'melt'?" The Goth asked, using air quotes, nearly poking himself in the eye with the scissors in the process.

"Yeah." Freddie asked.

"What does it mean that they melt anyway?" Matt asked, he really wanted to know. He's not really good at the whole relationship deal, because he never kissed someone or had a girlfriend, because girls don't want to date, the 'neighborhood freak' or the 'freak of nature'. Matt took an envelope out of his back pocket and then took out an amusement park ticket. Matt handed it to Freddie.

"What's this?" Freddie asked.

"An amusement park ticket." Matt said.

"Oh. Where did you get it?" Freddie asked.

"My uncle sends me and my mom tickets to go to the amusement park on our birthdays." Matt explained. "He sent me these tickets for my birthday."

"My mom won't let me go alone." Freddie asked and then Matt handed him another ticket. "How about Sam and Carly?"

"After what Sam said about your dad and Carly didn't say anything, why do you want me to give them tickets?" Matt asked.

"They'll find a way to come." Freddie said, and Matt handed him two tickets. "And one for Spencer."

"Who's Spencer?" Matt asked really confused.

"Carly's brother." Freddie said and then Matt handed him a ticket. Freddie looked at the tickets he's holding.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, sorry for the filler. I'm getting straight to the point.


	4. Chapter 3

Somehow Freddie ended up sitting next to Sam who's in the middle of Carly and Freddie. Matt ended up taking up the back seat of the van, while Spencer was driving and Mrs. Benson was in the passenger seat. They found out from Matt that they'll be staying in a hotel because the tickets where three days only. Matt ended up laying on the backseat and holding his pair of movie scissors.

"So. What do you want to do Matt?" Carly asked trying to make friends with the Goth.

"Die." Matt said, causing the two girls to look at Matt like he was a unicorn in disguise. "I have my scars to prove it." Matt was clearly ignoring the looks from Carly and Sam. He was to busy looking at the scissors he was holding. "What to see?"

"No." Carly said looking at Freddie. "Does he have scars?"

"Yup." Freddie said reading The Bag of Bones, Matt had lent him. "What is this book even about?" Matt looked at Sam who was staring at him.

"What?" Matt snapped and Sam was taken aback, then started digging her elbow in Freddie's ribs, almost causing Freddie's face to smash on the window.

_They're so in love,_ Matt thought bitterly. _Why can't I find love? Oh yeah. I'm the freak of nature._

"So Matt, where did you say where you got out of?" Spencer said, trying to have a conversation, feeling slightly left out.

"A mental hospital. I tried to kill myself." Matt explained, sitting up on the seat.

"Oh. That's nice. I think." Spencer said, and the youngest shrugged.

"I made three friends in there. One who believes she's psychic, one who hears voices, and one who has bipolar." Matt explained.

"That's totally strange." Spencer said, keeping his eyes on the rode.

"Yeah. We were a freaky bunch." Matt said smiling.

"You have a scissor obsession?" Mrs. Benson asked Matt, worried about her son now.

"Yup." Matt said, smiling and Freddie rolled his eyes the right way this time.

"They're dangerous." Mrs. Benson said.

"So are knives and pocketknives, but my mom lets me go near them, even though I'm suicidal." Matt said.

* * *

><p>Matt, Spencer, and Freddie ended up having to share a room, while the girls share a room.<p>

"I heard what Sam said about your dad." Spencer said and Freddie nodded. "That's a little too far."

"I'm used to it." Freddie shrugged and Matt looked at his best friend, then jumped on the bed, landing on his stomach, his dyed black hair flopping into his hazel eyes.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked and Freddie looked at his best friend, then sat on the bed.

"What happened to your dad anyway?" Spencer asked.

"He...died...in a drive-by shooting." Freddie said, trying to blink back tears and Matt patted his best friend's shoulder. Freddie looked at Matt. "You need to get a touch up on your hair." Matt placed his hands on his head.

"Stop staring." Matt hissed and the older boy looked at the Goth.

"What happened to your dad?" Freddie asked and the Goth just looked at him like he just got beamed down from outer space by a UFO. Mat looked at Spencer as if he didn't know what Freddie is talking about and then realized what they are saying.

"He's in prison." Matt said.

"Why?" Spencer asked, really interested.

"I rather not talk about it." The Goth said and then walked over to the lightswitch, then flicked it off, throwing the hotel room into darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I added some Seddie in this. I don't own The Bag of Bones. Stephen King does.


	5. Chapter 4

Freddie woke up, placing his hand on Matt's arm, then he later found himself in a military arm-lock with Matt on top, poking a pair of scissors on Freddie's temple. Freddie could tell that the tips of the scissors slightly pierced his skin, as a bead of blood slid down his face. Spencer was awake and was paralyzed with shock.

"Who do you work f-" Matt commanded, then his sleepy daze started to go away, then realized who was on top of. He jumped down of Freddie. "Sorry. It's a habit. How did I end up in the bed anyway?" Matt left the room. Freddie was positive of a couple of things:

1. He needs to come up with a quick lie of how he cut his head,

2. Matt is trained for who knows what.

3. Who knew how capable Matt is of drawing blood with a pair of really dull scissors?

4. Where the hell did Matt get reflexes like that?

Maybe he could show Freddie a few moves and now he has to go find his scissor toting, suicidal teen, of a best friend, then they can start enjoying their day the amusement park, trying to forget the whole morning thing.

* * *

><p>Freddie, Sam, Carly, Spencer, Matt, and Mrs. Benson are now in the van. Matt somehow had made Sam and Freddie sit next to each other again. Carly was sitting next to the window and noticed the small band-aid on Freddie's temple.<p>

"What happened to your head?" Carly asked.

"Nothing. Just a peaceful morning nearly turned deadly." Freddie said and eyed Matt from the seat behind them.

"I apologized, which is a big deal for me." Matt said and was texting someone, which Freddie found out that it's his mom making sure he has taken his pills for his depression. Freddie remembered everything that had happened when he found Matt in the lobby talking to someone.

Flashback

_Freddie had found Matt in the lobby talking to some woman, waving his arms around and the woman was staring at Matt like he's a crazy person, which he kind of did, because he's wearing pajamas, a jacket, and holding a pair of scissors._

"_He had the nerve to-" Matt was saying and Freddie walked up to him, grabbing his arm, nearly getting poked in the eye with the scissors doing so._

"_Sorry." Freddie apologized to the woman. "My best friend here needs to call his mom." The woman nodded and then left, giving them a weird look over her shoulder. Apparently Freddie later found out that he had dried blood on the side of my face, because he forgot to wash it off._

End flashback

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for this being short and just a filler again. Next chapter, will be Matt putting his plan into action. I promise.


	6. Chapter 5

They later should up at the amusement park and then Matt ran off into the House of Mirrors, Freddie followed him. Sam and Carly trailed after leaving Mrs. Benson and Spencer behind. Matt was standing in the middle of the area and then fell to the ground as Freddie ran into him. Carly and Sam looked at the two boys on the ground.

"The hell are you doing on the ground?" Sam demanded and they looked at her.

"I love it on the ground." Matt said sarcastically and Freddie looked at his best friend stand up, then helped Freddie up.

"What is this place?" Freddie asked looking at the mirrors.

"I don't know; maybe a pancake factory." Matt said sarcastically.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Freddie asked, in a teasing tone.

"Thank you Captin Obvious." Matt said again, being sarcastic.

"Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." Freddie replied, using sarcasm of his own, then realized that Carly and Sam were watching them. The two teens looked at the girls.

"I saw this in The Scissoring." Matt commented looking around for the exit.

"Oh yeah. That scene where the popular couple was arguing in the House of Mirrors and she comes up behind them, the stabs them causing their blood to fly over the mirrors. I loved that scene." Freddie replied, getting strange looks from the girls.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to have a crazy, murderous did girl come attack you?" Matt asked hopefully.

"OK, that's not strange at all." Sam said being sarcastic.

"I don't call myself suicidal for nothing." Matt said and found the exit in the mirrors.

"True." Freddie said and Matt rolled the sleeves up on his jacket, then lowered the sleeves on his jacket. The Goth looked at Sam, Carly, and Freddie, then grabbed Carly's wrist. He led her quietly through the mirrors and they exited the House of Mirrors. Matt dropped her wrist.

"How did you-" Carly asked getting cut off by some girl purposely bumped into her and Matt stared after her. "That was rude." Matt nodded.

"Yeah." Matt said._ I could have sworn I know her._ Matt thought.

"Why are you doing?" Carly asked.

"Trust me. I think I know what I'm doing." Matt said and turned to Carly. "I hope I do." The teen looked at the ground. _I hope they don't break the mirrors. That will be a lot of bad luck._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for it being so sort. I'm in a little hurry. Also it's just the beginning. Who wants to know what happened to Matt's dad?


	7. Chapter 6

No one's POV

Freddie and Sam had managed to find there way out, through Sam's 'method' of pushing Freddie into some of the mirrors. Freddie made a mental note to kill his suicidal friend, hoping Matt wouldn't mind, because he said he would like to die. Maybe he would demand what the heck happened, maybe not because Sam had looked like she was about to kiss him or something, then shoved Freddie through the way to get out of the House of Mirrors.

They are now sitting at a table in the food court eating amusement park food, well Mrs. Benson didn't, because she said she doesn't trust the food here. Freddie kept shooting Matt angry looks across the table, and the Goth seemed to try to act innocent, which Freddie thought that if he didn't know Matt, he'll probably think that he's a innocent teen who loves wearing black and hadn't tried to kill himself.

"Hey Sal, send me some Parmesan cheese!" Matt called to the pizza stand, and seconds later two bags of cheese flew towards him. Matt managed to catch one, but dropped the second bag. "Thanks!"

"Anytime!" Sal called back to the sixteen year old. Matt ripped a packet of cheese open with his teeth and poured the cheese on his slice of pizza.

Mrs. Benson just stared, a little disgusted, which Matt wasn't sure of what she was disgusted at; the pizza or the clothes Matt wore, which consisted of a purple shirt with a black skull and cross bones, with black sleeves, and black pants. Matt was very uncomfortable with his arms, because of the scars on his arms and Freddie was the only one who saw them; Matt's mom was an exception.

"So?" Spencer asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking-" Freddie started to say.

"No one cares." Sam interrupted, and Freddie managed to control his anger of not pushing Sam of the bench and beating her up.

"Anyway. I was thinking about riding that roller coaster." Freddie said, pointing to a scary looking roller coaster.

* * *

><p>They later got on the ride and Matt somehow maneuvered himself to sitting next to Spencer, leaving Sam and Freddie alone in the cart, and Carly to sit next to some random boy. The carts started to move, down a tunnel and seconds later a fake bloody dummy fell right in front of Freddie and Sam, hanged with a rope. Freddie heard Sam shriek in fear and heard Matt laugh.<p>

_Why is Matt laughing?_ Freddie thought to himself. _Am I trying to be brave?_ Sam elbowed Freddie in the ribs then pointed to someone pretending to stab someone and Freddie winced slightly at the visual of that.

Freddie heard some people screaming, in the slight green tunnel and he looked around the tunnel, seeing someone get hacked by a chainsaw, while standing on fake grass, with a spotlight on them. Freddie felt Sam grip his arm and he looked at her confused. Sam released his arm.

"I'm not scared." Sam lied.

"Right." Freddie said, stretching the word out, not convinced and the man with the chainsaw walked up and had fake blood dripping from the saw. Freddie looked away; that was going to be embedded in his memory for the rest of the week

* * *

><p>AN: OK, sorry for the lack of Seddie, I'm only human and I'm taking my sweet time getting them together. I'm already planning a sequel to this story. Matt has to hurry and get them together in a three day, time period.


	8. Chapter 7

Matt is laying on a hotel bed, looking at the scars on his arms. He deeply regretted cutting himself, and for sitting in front of an oncoming train when he was ten, where one of his friends he had, pushed him out of the way, realizing something was very wrong with him.

Matt had ran from what happened and he slowly realized that was starting to like things that has to do with death. The teen sighed and lowered the sleeves of his sweater. Matt watched Freddie walk in the hotel room and pointed at him.

"We need to talk." Freddie demanded and Matt looked at Freddie, like he sprouted wings, then flew through the window.

* * *

><p>Sam and Carly was sitting together on a bed.<p>

"Do you really think Matt is suicidal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Probably." Carly answered. "He's kind of cute." Sam stared at Carly like she turned into a unicorn, then rammed the door down.

"Really?" Sam asked, a little disturbed at the idea of Carly liking Matt.

"Yeah. I mean, I love his eyes. Really dark blue." Carly said, sighing, at the thought.

"Well he does have nice eyes." Sam said. _Even though I love Freddie's eyes. The color of gravy. I like gravy. Wait, what?_ Sam thought and looked at Carly, as if she can explain anything that she just thought.

"Yeah. Want to go bug the boys?" Carly asked.

"Sure." Sam said and they went to the hotel room that the boys were staying in. They walked in to find Matt pinned face down on the ground and Freddie yanking the sleeves up on Matt's long sleeved shirt.

"Show me the scars bastard." Freddie teased and then traced a scar on Matt's arm.

"You could ask nicely." Matt said, his voice coming out muffled due to him being face down on the floor.

"This way is much more fun." Freddie said and then looking at the scars on Matt's arms. "There's no new scars." Freddie chucked his best friend's arms back on the ground and continued to sit on Matt.

"Would you get off?" Matt demanded and Freddie stood up, then helped his friend up.

"What was that about?" Carly asked and Freddie looked at the two girls.

"Well, I saw that Matt had a sudden change, and I thought he was cutting himself again." Freddie explained and earned a death glare from his best friend. Matt sat on a bed.

"With force." Matt added.

"What was the fun of asking?" Freddie asked Matt and looked at his two friends.

"Just saying." Matt said.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's some Sam and Carly scenes. Sorry for waiting too long. I think I'll add some Carly and Sam scenes in this story.


	9. Chapter 8

Matt was laying on the couch in the hotel room, thinking about how Freddie had saved his life, for being his friend. His arms' was hurting when Freddie had forcefully looked at his scars on his arm, thinking he was cutting himself again. Even though he was angry at him for a few hours, he was secretly glad that his only friend cared enough to check his arms for cuts.

He remembered the time that he finally had a friend his Freshman year, he had went to bed that night without thinking what it would be like to die. Matt stared at the scars he had made, remembering the feeling of the blood leaking down his arms when he used to cut himself, and remembered the feeling of losing his emotions when he made them.

_Maybe just one really small cut._ Matt thought to himself. _No! I made a promise to my mom that I'll stop when I leave the mental hospital. Five months and I was doing so good to. I won't give in._ Matt fought back in his mind. Matt made sure to control his cutting, and he wasn't going to have a relapse anything soon. Matt made sure to thank Freddie by getting him together with Sam. How can he go on living his life when he'll never have some girl that loves him for him?

* * *

><p>Sam laid awake on the bed she was currently sharing with Carly. She was wondering if Matt really was suicidal, but then again, Freddie seemed to be checking for scars on his friend's arms, so that must be a sign. Sam wondered what Freddie saw in the little freak, that made him become Matt's friend. Sure he was 'suicidal' and has 'scars' but still, there's no reason for him to be a friend to him. She's not sure why, but Matt for some reason has this weird vibe around him, like he's hiding something, she's not sure why, but the vibe happens to be there. Like a weird depressed aura around Matt, that she can feel.<p>

Sam's thoughts traveled to Freddie about how he is friends' with Matt, wondering how he can be caring to some teen with issues. Sam had thought about apologizing to Freddie about insulting his dad, but she didn't because Carly never told her to apologize, and Freddie hadn't forgiven her about it. So why should she apologize if Freddie hadn't forgiven her about it? Who is in the right? Freddie or her?

* * *

><p>Carly laid on the bed next to Sam, her thoughts traveled to Matt. She had seen some of his scars when Freddie yanked his friend's sleeves up and then noticed how Freddie seemed to really care about Matt's mental health and he seemed to make sure to remember the signs if someone is cutting himself for it. Carly liked that Freddie is a caring friend to Matt. To Carly, they seemed to act like brothers to each other, they seem to have their fights, but they still wound up caring about each other. She liked that Matt is trying to get Freddie and Sam together. It saved her time.<p>

Carly's thoughts traveled to Sam insulting Freddie's dad. She didn't know what to say when Sam insulted his dad, it stunned her. She knew how far Sam can go, but to Carly, Sam had crossed a line, and it hurt Carly to see Freddie so sad, then angry.

Carly never knew where Freddie's dad is at, and she knew Freddie never talked about his dad. She respected that, but she felt like Sam should apologize to Freddie instead of waiting around for Freddie to forgive her for insulting his dad. Who knows, maybe Freddie would never forgive Sam. Does it make Carly a bad person for thinking that Freddie deserves to be apologized to?

* * *

><p>Freddie laid awake in his bed, thinking about that fight that he and Sam had. Freddie was offended by what Sam said. Just because her dad left, doesn't mean that Sam had a right to insult his dead dad. He felt like his dad who's dead, is worse than someone's parent leaving them. He knew his dad and even trusted him. He was even in bed for two days by grief and it was on the weekends so he didn't need to miss any school. Sure her dad left, but it's worse when you lose a person you love.<p>

He couldn't bear the thought of Matt ending his life at sixteen, then again, he nearly did, when Matt tried to kill himself. When Freddie found out what Matt tried to do, he went to his room, and cried for six hours. He had nearly lost his first guy friend; Gibby was an exception and they only seem to hang out when there's only a web-show that they have to do.

He'll never forgive Sam for insulting his dad. That's when he heard the slight whimper coming from his best friend. He stood up and walked to his best friend, then started to comfort him. He can handle his best friend's depression, and his best friend's cutting scars, but how can he handle the fact that his best friend is hurting emotionally?

* * *

><p>Spencer had watched Freddie comfort Matt and then he went back to bed. Spencer had always seen the way that Sam and Freddie looked at each other, when they thought that no one was watching. The man had always secretly seen the way they looked at each other.<p>

Spencer had heard what Sam said about Freddie's dad, and he knew instantly that Freddie would never forgive Sam for what she said, especially when Spencer found out that Freddie's dad is dead, that crossed the line for Spencer. Making fun of a dead person, is not cool. How can two people 'blinded' by their hatred, haven't found out they loved each other?

* * *

><p>Mrs. Benson laid awake in her bed, she was staring at the wall. She felt sorry for Matt, going through everything he did; cutting himself, trying to kill himself, getting diagnosed with depression, and going through five months in a mental hospital. Mrs. Benson didn't completely trust Matt and Freddie to be home alone, especially the way Matt likes knives, pocketknives, scissors, and always loved reading horror books and watching horror movies.<p>

She was always worried that Matt would try to murder Freddie, but she is slowly realizing that Matt would never harm her little Freddie in any way, shape, or form. Her husband died in a drive-by shooting, because they lived in a bad neighborhood. Does she have a right to protect Freddie from any danger?

* * *

><p>AN: OK. I had this idea that Matt was planning a way to get Sam and Freddie together, but somehow this chapter formed. You don't have to answer the questions at the end of the paragraphs. I'm thinking about making a sequel, like the aftermath of this fanfic.


	10. AN

Sorry for not updating a chapter yet. I've been busy with school, so I'll try to make it up to you soon. So sit back, relax, and wait for a chapter to appear.


	11. Chapter 9

It was just another day at the amusement park. Matt had taken notice that the others looked like they were slightly tired. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't ask about it. He didn't want to sound like your average everyday weirdo, like the people who tries to sell you meat from the back of a van. He knew he had to hurry and get Sam and Freddie together, because he has a three day deadline to get them together. He then turned around to face his friend and the others. He didn't quite trust Sam, Carly, and Spencer at all. He knew Sam didn't like him, but he knows one thing for sure. He doesn't care at all, most people don't like him anyway, since he's weird. Matt looked at Freddie and Sam who were standing next to each other.

~!~

Matt was walking around the amusement park, some people bumping into him, not even stopping to apologize to him, and then it was his turn to accidentally bump into some man, wearing a suit.

"Sorry Uncle Roger." Matt said to the manager of the amusement park.

"It's OK Matt." Roger replied, and noticed that Matt seemed a little out of it. "What's bothering you?"

"It's just... that two people are in love, but they're too blinded by their 'hatred' to notice anything. What do I do to get them together?" Matt explained and his uncle stared at his nephew. Roger wondered why the heck is Matt getting in the middle of two people's relationship problems.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating and for the long author's note. Sorry for the short chapter to. I'm getting ideas of fanfics, so I haven't been writing in this fanfic as much. I already have three ideas. Here they are:

iRelapse- The aftermath of this fanfic. Matt takes up to cutting again, but doesn't tell Freddie. When Freddie starts noticing the signs, will he be able to save his friend in time?

iFace My Demons- Two people from Freddie's past shows, Freddie starts falling from the edge, hiding his secrets that he never told anyone. Set during the second season.

iGet Help- AU, set in second season. Freddie's secrets caught up to him, now he goes to St. Horizon, to help him get better, but he doesn't want to go back believing no one cares. Can Carly and Sam convince him otherwise?

I need your help. Which one do you want me to use?


	12. Chapter 10

Freddie wasn't sure where he was at because he was blindfolded, he was being led by his best friend to someplace. Matt made sure to keep a firm grip on Freddie's arm, just in case he tried to run away.

"Is it odd, how I feel chemically high, and took a one way ticket to Neptune?" Freddie asked his best friend.

"That depends, did you take drugs, when we were all asleep?" Was all the younger teen's reply.

"No." The older teen answered.

"Good. You shouldn't take drugs. I'm assuming their bad for you." Matt said.

"Where are we going?" Freddie finally managed to ask.

"You'll see." Matt said, back, using what he hoped was, a mysterious voice.

"Are you out of whack?" Freddie managed to ask.

"Yes." Matt said, "with my depression, cutting, and suicidal tendencies. I say I'm very out of whack."

* * *

><p>Sam was being led to the same place, also blindfolded, by Carly this time. Carly had been let in on the plan by Matt, who said that his uncle came up with it. Carly had led Sam, because she told Sam, that there's going to be meat where she's going.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked.

"Almost." Carly said, for the fourth time, trying hard not to roll her eyes, annoyed. Carly noticed Matt dragging Freddie, behind him, Matt noticed her too, then smirked.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked again. "Mama wants her meat."

"Almost there. And sure you do." Carly replied and then rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Freddie and Sam removed their blindfolds, noticing that they were on a small island, in the middle of a lake.<p>

"Wonder why this is here in an amusement park." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Where's Carly and Matt? Why did they bring us here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Freddie said and wondered where his two friends are at.

* * *

><p>"How do we get off this island?" Sam asked.<p>

"We can swim back." Freddie offered.

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard of, ya nerd." Sam snapped and Freddie rolled his eyes. Sure he likes her, but she gets on his nerves sometimes.

"I'll never forgive for insulting my dad." Freddie said.

"Why? It's not your dad's fault for divorcing your crazy mom, then left you behind." Sam shot back.

"My dad never divorced my mom. He's dead. Gone forever. He was shoot in a drive-by shooting. That's why my mom is overprotective of me. She doesn't want the same thing to happen to me. I'll never ever see my dad ever again." Freddie snapped, tears nearly threatening to fall down. Sam stood there, shocked at what Freddie said.

"I'm... sorry." Sam said, forcing the word to come out.

"Sorry noted and pending." Freddie said, he wasn't about to forgive Sam, she insulted his dad, and never apologized to him, except now, since she found out about his dead dad.

"OK. Fine." Sam said, slightly upset, but wouldn't forgive her so early, either, if it where her.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, this seemed a little rushed, and doesn't make sense. I'm trying to finish this fanfic before I move onto the next one. I believe Freddie shouldn't forgive Sam, right away. Also I've been getting more ideas for fanfics, so...


	13. Chapter 11

Freddie wasn't sure how long he and Sam were on the island, but he was starting to wonder if their friends put them on this island on purpose.

* * *

><p>Matt was looking through binoculars, Carly sitting next to him.<p>

"Are they doing anything?" Carly asked.

"No. They're just standing there." Matt answered and rolled his eyes, slightly shivering at the thought that for the first in his sixteen years of his life, a girl was actually willingly talking to him. _This girl is getting on my nerves. I wonder why Freddie had a crush on her. She's annoying._ Matt thought to himself. He then peered over to the island that Sam and Freddie are talking on.

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie are sitting on the ground on the island bored.<p>

"So, you're friends with Matt? Why?" Sam asked.

"He's cool. When I first meet him, he was so lonely, no one talked to him. People called him 'freak', 'loser' and 'freak of nature'. I just felt bad for him. I think something bad happened to him. It seemed to take him a long time for him to trust me." Freddie explained. "I mean when I found out from his mom that he was going to kill himself, but when I became his friend, I stopped him from the thought." Freddie felt a surge of pride go through him, he still gets that feeling every time he talked about it.

Sam stared at Freddie, she never knew that he had rescued a kid from killing himself, and never knew that kid happened to be Matt. Sure she knew Matt used to cut himself, she had seen some of the scars, when Freddie was checking to make sure Matt wasn't cutting himself again. "When he found out that his mom told me that Matt tried to kill himself, he was so scared that I won't be his friend anymore." Sam was trying to overcome her shock at finding out that Freddie had pretty much saved his friend's life.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, which felt like hours to Freddie and Sam, they were sitting a lot closer on the island.<p>

"So, you're dad left because he said he was going to Vegas and going to return in a few weeks, but never did?" Freddie asked.

"I think he meet some one-eyed waitress at a diner and ran off with her." Sam said and shrugged. "But you're dad dying, in a drive-by shooting? Knowing your dad, and knowing your dad died from a gang. That must have taken you through an emotional toll."

"It lasted for two days. Over the weekend. I went about my day as normally as possible, and people kept bringing over casseroles for us. It went on like that for a week, till I told them to stop coming over." Freddie said, remembering the days, like it was yesterday.

"Oh." Sam said scooting a little closer to Freddie.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, this is a little too short. They're just bonding and talking about their fathers. Sorry I'm rushing this.


	14. Epilogue

A/N: This is the last chapter on this story. I ran out of ideas for this fanfic.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Sam and Freddie got together. There was a lot of shocked people, but there was also a lot of people who knew they were getting together. Freddie's mom freaked out about it, but then three days later, she got over it. Freddie had frequently visited Matt at his house, but Freddie usually brought Sam along, and Matt relapsed to cutting himself again.<p>

Freddie found out when he walked in on Matt using a paperclip to cut himself, and tried to find out the reason. Freddie had made sure to talk Matt out of thinking about suicide even passing notes to him, trying to talk Matt out of it. Freddie was disappointed in Matt, but soon found himself sitting down on Matt's bed.

"Why did you take it up again?" Freddie asked, his tone coming out more demanding.

"You're my only friend." Matt answered, his knees to his chest, and his arms around his knees.

"But what about Sam and Carly?" Freddie questioned.

"They don't matter to me." Matt answered shrugging.

"Why did you cut yourself again?" Freddie demanded, knowing that Matt was trying to change the subject. "And don't change the subject."

"You've been spending to much time with Sam and left me to become a loner again. When I want to hang out with you, you have to bring Sam with you, making me feel like a third wheel." Matt explained and looked at the red sheets. Tito walked in and then jumped on Matt's bed, resting his head and left paw on Matt's arm, as if trying to comfort his depressed owner.

"You know you could have told me. I would've understood." Freddie said.

"Didn't think of that." Matt muttered.

"I think you do things without thinking. Like jumping off that bridge, nearly drowning." Freddie said.

"Don't remind me." Matt said, remembering waking up in the hospital sore from nearly drowning.

"Yeah, I'll remind you of that, because it was the second time I was worried about my friend who tried to commit suicide, again." Freddie snapped and Matt hung his head down, in shame. His hair was fading to brown. Freddie guessed that the hair dye was washing out, or Matt was getting careless of dying his hair, or he stopped dying his hair because he stopped caring.

"Sorry. It was just that, you were hanging out with Sam more than me, and it felt like my old 'friend' who used to be there for me, but then stopped being my friend when he found out I was suicidal." Matt said and he started to cry. Freddie sighed, and stared at his crying friend.

He didn't know what to do, he had never comforted a crying boy before. More or less his depressed friend. That was when the teen put his arms around Matt and patted his shoulder, in which he hopped was a sign of comforting the teen.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this was so sort. Like I said, I ran out of ideas for this fanfic. I keep getting ideas for other fanfics.


	15. Epilogue 2

A/N: Here's another epilogue.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Sam and Freddie got together. There was a lot of shocked people, but there was also a lot of people who knew they were getting together. Freddie's mom freaked out about it, but then three days later, she got over it. Sam and Freddie wanted to set up Matt with his crush, but he told them to never to interfere with his non-existent love-life. They respected his wishes.<p>

So now the three of them are sitting in a movie theater. Freddie and Matt planned on watching a horror movie, but Sam showed up. Sam and Freddie out-voted Matt on the choice of movie, which happened to be a romance movie, like the couple are trying to mock Matt. That was when Matt stood up and left the theater. Freddie followed Matt.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked.

"I wanted to see Dead Men Walking but your girlfriend showed up, out-voting my choice of movie." Matt explained, turning to the theater which the movie was supposed to play at. "So I'm going to watch the movie." Matt turned to leave towards the theater.

"Hey." Freddie said and Matt looked at his friend.

"What?" Matt asked annoyed.

"Are you going to eat that cotton candy?" Freddie asked, referring to the unopened bag of cotton candy. Matt dropped the bag on Freddie's hands.

"No. Happy Friendship Anniversary to you too. Enjoy your girlfriend's face." Matt said sarcastically and turned to the movie theater, entering it, leaving Freddie to collect his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Freddie entered the movie theater Sam is in and sat at the chair next to her.<p>

"Hey. Where's Matt?" Sam whispered.

"Went to see Dead Men Walking. I'm going to go watch it with him." Freddie whispered and then left the theater, Sam following Freddie.

* * *

><p>Matt is sitting at a chair in the theater next to some guy.<p>

"Is this the part where that girl eats that one guy?" The guy whispered to Matt.

"Yeah. I think so." Matt whispered back and watched the scene play out. Matt rolled his eyes and looked at the ground. He heard someone still at the chair next to him.

"Did they play the part where the guy gets sucked through the attic floor and then gets eaten by zombies?" Freddie whispered to Matt.

"Yup." Matt answered.

"Damn. Missed the good part in the preview." Freddie mumbled.

"Where's Sam?" Matt asked and noticed the lock of blonde hair sit down next to Freddie. It took all his strength to not rip out the arm of the movie chair and started beating Freddie up with it.

"Sorry for not watching this movie with you. It's Sam and she's my girlfriend. I got to caught up with her." Freddie explained.

"How should I know? I never had a girlfriend." Matt snapped back and the guy next to him leaned over to them.

"You never had a girlfriend? I pity you man." The guy said and Matt turned the guy.

"Shut up Eli." Matt snapped and Eli shrugged, looking back at the screen.

"Hey, don't change the subject when I'm talking to you. Sorry for getting so caught up in a relationship, making you the third wheel. It was just my first relationship that I wasn't used." Freddie said and Matt shrugged.

"We'll talk later. Let's watch this movie." Matt answered.

* * *

><p>AN: OK. I figured that there should be another epilogue. I got another idea for a third one.


	16. Epilogue 3

Matt and Freddie was sitting on the couch in Matt's house, watching TV. It was silent except for the singing on the movie Matt chose.

_1,2 Freddy's coming for you_

_3,4 Better lock your door_

_5,6 Grab your crucifix_

_7, 8 Better stay up late_

_9, 10 Never sleep again _

"Why is your dad in prison?" Freddie asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Matt asked.

"I'm a caring person." Freddie said.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Matt said. "My dad is part of the reason why I cut myself."

"Oh. So... he what?" Freddie asked and Matt didn't say anything. "Is he part of the reason, why you put your hands on your stomach when you're sleeping?"

"Yeah." Matt said. "Remember that school shooting at that one school for seventh graders through sophomores?"

"Yeah." Freddie said remembering how ten kids died, most where fatally wounded, and one kid was a victim of being stabbed, but couldn't remember who stabbed him.

"I was in the eighth grade, when I went there." Matt explained, wincing slightly at the memories. "I was in my English class learning as usual, then I heard a large explosion coming from the parking lot. We found out later that the principal's car had a bomb in it. While we're all distracted the gun fires happened. While everyone was panicking, running out in the halls to find out who was using a gun. Me and some girl where standing in front of the windows."

"All I remember was turning around, getting a sharp pain in my stomach and then later falling backwards to the ground bleeding." Matt said, flinching at the memories. "The girl, I think her name was Amy, was at my side telling me to stay awake, not to fall asleep, and apply pressure to my stomach to help not to die. I guess from getting stabbed, sending me into shock, I forgot who stabbed me. Amy pointed out that the person who stabbed me, turned out to be my dad, who blew up the car, to distract us, thinking 'hey it's a good idea to try murder my son' and he left when he found out my school is in the middle of a school shooting. He was arrested for attempting murder." Matt wiped the tears off of his cheeks. "I never felt so compelled to beat the daylights out of the man." Freddie had sat there in shock.

_Matt was stabbed, by his dad. Hey that rhymed._ Freddie thought to himself, and placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's three alternate endings. You can choose which one you like better to end this story.


End file.
